


18 - Pillow Talk

by blacksheepwoman



Category: Nursery Rhymes & Songs, Original Work
Genre: Inspired by Music, Poetry, Rhyming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacksheepwoman/pseuds/blacksheepwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A piece about a music box and what happens when it stops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	18 - Pillow Talk

There is something enchanting about a music box.

            When winding up its melody clock

            and hearing its wind-chime lullaby 

            on any serene or turmoil night.

 

There is something about its mechanical spring

            that dances with ticking ease to bring the harmonious ring.

 

There is something calming that it makes me smile,

            which is not very often and won’t happen again for a while.

I would just rest and listened to this melodious tune so often.

            Its’ notes help make my stricken mind soften.

 

There is something gripping as the music quietly fades away,

            never noticing being soothed from my thoughts where I laid.

 

There is something to have a rhythmic pace, that when one time the keys locked –

            never noticing, I too stopped.


End file.
